The present disclosure relates to a method for manufacturing a linear light emitting device, and a linear light emitting device.
In the past, linear light emitting devices that have a plurality of light emitting elements and are suited for use as backlights for cellular phones, digital cameras, and the like have been proposed as shown, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-235139. In the linear light emitting device disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-235139, a plurality of light emitting elements are disposed along the long side of a narrowly elongated square bar shaped wiring substrate at certain intervals by die bonding, and reflectors are disposed on both sides of each light emitting element so that they alternate. The two opposing faces of the reflectors interposing each light emitting element are oblique so as to increase the open area in the direction of emission, thereby promoting miniaturization and thickness reduction of the device as a whole, while producing highly luminous linear light with reduced luminance variance.